戀愛養成
by persephuzzled
Summary: 無釐頭惡搞文，斯內普與赫敏同人. 翻譯 Pansal
1. Chapter 1

弃权声明: 你不会真以为我浪费自己的时间写的这篇同人里的人物是我的原创吧？没错。。所有的人物均属JK罗琳所创，而且我并未从中获利。

配对：HG/SS

A.N: 我爱HG/SS同人小说，把他们配在一起的方式五花八门。拙作是鄙人对它们小小的模仿。若你能在本章中分辨出它们的出处，加五分；若你能给予我更多与之有关的建议，额外加分。

X-X-X-X-X

这是哈利.波特在霍格莫茨的第七个年头。这是罗恩.韦斯莱的第七个年头。这是赫敏.格兰杰的第七个年头。这是西蒙 菲尼甘的第七个年头。这是迪安。。。好吧，你已经明白了，这是所有七年级生在霍格莫茨的第七个年头。更正一点，这是金妮.韦斯莱的第六个年头。一切都有条不紊的进行着：邓不利多依然向所有光临他办公室的（以及未光临的）人赠送（过期）柠檬汁；麦格依然是个阿尼马格斯；弗立维依然微型；皮皮鬼依然是霍格莫茨围墙内最令人讨厌的东西（另外，为了黑名单的完美，应该考虑再列上德拉科.马尔福，四人组，和萨拉查 斯莱特林本人）；以及西弗勒斯.斯内普，依然是个不折不扣的杂种。

总之，考虑到这是第七年，每个人都盼望着伏地魔干出他颠覆世界的卑鄙勾当，然后和大难不死的男孩空前绝后的当面对质。我的意思是，这是必然的――之后JK罗琳再也不会写哈利.波特了。所以，人们的猜疑心和压力感自然高涨，彼此之间都保持着距离，尤其是哈利.波特身边的人（他拒绝在魁地奇比赛后冲凉）。

他们的期盼并非毫无指望，伏地魔，的的确确，在作打算。事实上，此人——这个虽永不能胜却他妈老也不死的人——已经有了一个邪恶的计划。事实上，这个计划实在是太邪恶了以至连他自己都被深深打动。他向后倚靠着，架起双手指尖，为他邪恶无比的计划发出了邪恶的笑声（参考《_完全傻瓜指南之如何成为邪恶君主》——_恐怖策略第43条）

"虫尾巴！"

"是，主人，需要我做什么？"波特一伙曾经的朋友热切的吱吱叫道。

"去把赫敏.格兰杰带来给我！"伏地魔兴奋的乱蹦，"如果你干得漂亮，我就赏你一块奶酪。。。"

虫尾巴愣了一秒钟，看上去极为困惑。黑魔王刚才不但在座位上的蹦跳，而且在发表的两句声明里都用了惊叹号。也许Dr. Drakken交换了伏地魔和某个金发碧眼的啦啦队长的脑子；也许甘草棒里用了什么比甘草口味更冲的东西；也许这个计划确实相当好。在罗列出最后一个选项的同时，虫尾巴赶紧回过神来继续听从吩咐。黑魔王说完后似乎马上就忘记了虫尾巴的存在，拿出了手套小布偶，捏着嗓子继续排演伏地魔大胜哈利波特——虽然他没有意识到，这种情形应该会比恐怖策略第43条更有效的恐吓到他的食死徒。虫尾巴僵了一会，摇了摇头，他_确实_最好检查一下那些甘草棒。。。

X-X-X-X-X

赫敏.格兰杰怒气冲冲的走在通往海格小屋的那条熟悉的小道上。虽然总有人不屈不挠的把她看做同龄人中最聪慧的女巫，可她现在的样子实在奇蠢无比——这么说不光是因为她要去的那个地方，也包括她右手挥舞着的刚判下的99.2分而不是像往常那样126分的魔法考试卷，以及眼下被收藏在背包里的魔杖。老实说， 赫敏.格兰杰渡过了相当糟糕的一天：第一，上文所述的考试卷；第二，德拉科.马尔福比平日更加出奇的混帐行径惹得她给他的下身施了一个厉害的疼痛咒，若不是斯内普碰巧走过给她扣掉五十分外加一周禁闭（尽管她发誓从他嘴唇上看到一丝阴险的笑意），这本该相当令人满意；她回到格兰芬多公共休息室却发现哈利依然习惯性的不肯在魁地奇比赛后洗澡；最可恨的是，她今天的头发特别乱（很多人看不出来，但确实如此）。

所以，实在应该原谅她没有注意到虫尾巴并且可怜巴巴的对他直接出现在她面前束手无策。可她实在不该在虫尾巴拿着照片花了那么老半天来比对，以确认她是否就是目标的情形下依然抽不出那该死的魔杖——它最终还是呆在了她的背包里。同龄人中最聪慧的女巫在骨瘦如柴，贼眉鼠眼，五英尺二的独手男人面前全无反抗之力。任由虫尾巴把她击瘫。

_该死，这一天实在是糟的不能再糟了，不是么，_赫敏想。

当然，这个想法立即被证明是错误的。随着一声巨雷，暴风雨开始瓢泼向赫敏，而且_唯独_向着赫敏。

"该死，白痴魔法风暴的白痴特性。"留下了这样的临别评论后，赫敏.格兰杰就随着彼得.小矮星从霍格沃茨的地面上消失了。（哦不，我才**没有**说**消失；**你们这些傻瓜难道不知道在霍格沃茨的土地上是不能**消失**的吗？你没有读过《霍格沃茨——一段校史》吗？）

X-X-X-X-X 

西弗勒斯.斯内普潜伏在地窖里。一般来说，他是很乐意化点心思在那个他是吸血鬼的传言的火星上浇点油的（不可否认他的幽默理念比较变态）。言归正传，他正在批改四年级有关阐述火灰蛇蛋在春药中的作用的作业。这些不一般的作业简直让他抓狂到打算罢课。阅读只有十四年工龄的荷尔蒙们对于爱情的想法，特别是春药这玩意儿，是连伏地魔都没能赐给他的极富创造性的折磨。他战栗着看着Mr.McDonald论文的最后一段：他实在没必要知道Mr.McDonald的梦境里包括了与他同舍的Mr. Balthazar，生锈的手铐以及奶油糖浆。。。

在搞定了二十五分作业，费掉了五根羽毛笔和三瓶红墨水之后，西弗勒斯认为他可以结束掉这个夜晚了。他轻蔑的瞥了一眼那堆作业——没有一篇像样，连及格都远远不够。有时他希望能有一种自动羽毛笔来肆意侮辱一下写这些东西的作者们的字迹。嗯。。。主意不坏，也许明天他可以给韦斯莱魔法把戏店写一封匿名信。但是现在，他需要放松的洗一个澡。

没错，和普遍的看法相反，西弗勒斯.斯内普真的是肯洗澡的。我知道这令人震惊。西弗勒斯享受着浴盆里美妙的热水，与此同时他手臂上的黑魔标记灼烧起来——难听的铃音充斥在他耳内。等等。。。铃音。。。是不是。。。碧昂丝的？西弗勒斯呆滞片刻，随即意识到这是黑魔王下载了新炫铃。在大千世界中偏偏喜欢这种特别的麻瓜发明，想必是白痴责无旁贷的行为。狠狠的咒骂着为何每次集合都赶上自己刚进入澡盆，西弗勒斯披挂上了他的食死徒袍子和面具快马加鞭（事实上他真的有用鞭子）来到了伏地魔身边。（不，不是凭空消失，难道你还没有读《霍格莫茨——一段校史》吗？）

X-X-X-X-X

集会恰如其分的在一个寒冷，阴暗，电闪雷鸣的地点举行。西弗勒斯穿戴着他的全套食死徒行头一赶到， 就看到了他全世界最好的朋友，卢修斯.马尔福。此人依然没能理解低调是什么意思——他的银面具上装饰着闪亮的绿缎带，他的头发上装饰着同样恶心的绿缎带。

"西弗勒斯斯斯斯——"他愉快的低吟道，"在这儿见到你真高兴。。。我们的一些人曾经怀疑你是否去那个阵营混了。"

_我现在怀疑你是否很多很多年前就在那个阵营混了 ，卢修斯，尤其是因为那些缎带，_西弗勒斯想着。但是作为有声的反应，他只是邪恶的冷笑了一下（他可以把这做的很艺术），然后站到围圈中，似乎伏地魔给他们带来的是晚间。。。娱乐。

西弗勒斯不敢相信自己的眼睛。围圈中间以难以置信的性感方式穿着学校制服的人是赫敏.格兰杰。_该 死 。。。_斯内普刚这样想就马上纠正自己的情绪：她是个学生，而且是他妈最烦人的一个。别在意她怎么突然有了全世界最棒的s身材。。。西弗勒斯的自制力没能拦住"赫敏。。。"这句低语逃出他的嘴唇。当然，因为伏地魔毫无疑问拥有超人的能力（因为如果他听不到，邪恶的计划就不能进行），马上听到了他的话，然后转身与他面对。

"你。。。和这丫头很熟吗，西弗勒斯？"他用一种极其平静，丝一般柔滑的声音问道。西弗勒斯在他的面具后面微微皱起了眉，拿不准是否应该去控告自己招牌被侵权。回神思考眼下的情形，西弗勒斯迅速的分析着他的选项（真的，选项）。他必须营救赫敏，因为他实际上是为光明而战的，而且他又勇敢，又无畏，又高尚，又。。。哦——打住。这更象是邓不利多决定停止通过冲他抛足够多的媚眼来谋杀他。担心伏地魔等的太久，他不假思索的执行了他大脑里蹦出的第一个场景。对于赫敏不幸而对于世界各地的拙劣的模仿写手来说有幸的是：当时这个场景的灵感恰巧来自她维多利亚的秘密新款的时尚宣言。

"是的，我的主人。她曾经作为助手为我服务过，在我教魔药的房间里，以及。。。别的房间里。"斯内普色色的坏笑着。他灵魂中的一部分担心扮演色狼太过简单，但他从来没有听从过这个家伙，其实，就是它曾经告诫他不要加入食死徒。

"那么，西弗勒斯，我当然不能拒绝你进行。。。娱乐。她是你的了。"

"多谢您的恩赐，主人。"说着，他粗暴的拉过赫敏，鞠身凑近她的嘴唇。异样的火花在他们彼此的眼中闪烁，他盯了她许久，然后吻了下去。

赫敏身上一震——这个混蛋男人，竟在这么干燥的夜里穿着羊毛衣料。难道他从来没听说过静电么？不过，她慢慢开始暖和起来。斯内普无疑很擅长接吻（作为常识，要知道高个，黑暗，鹰勾鼻的药剂师一向都是性感之神）。赫敏觉得自己的体内慢慢开始燃烧。随着热度剧烈的加温，赫敏吃惊的发现这些激情并非来自于斯内普。等等——不是斯内普——是她着火了！

赫敏从斯内普身上弹开，打断了进程中的吻（啊～嘘嘘～）。此时她试图扑灭火焰，她的裙子所剩的还比不上一条花边，为她的性感造型更添风采。

"挖喔～～～～"全体与会者同时起哄，有人是失望，有人是发花痴。

"西弗勒斯！你们刚刚难以置信的走到了一起！ 你们必须结婚！而且这样才合法。"伏地魔解释道。西弗勒斯不知所措的瞪着伏地魔，怀疑他是否偷吃了太多的酒香多味豆。

"唔。。。"以雄辩的口才闻名于世的西弗勒斯平生第一次名不副实；赫敏也处在同样的失语状态。"您刚才提到了什么法，主人？"

"你不知道么？它叫做**斯内普与格兰杰捆绑法**！所有纯血统巫师必须与一个麻瓜出身的结婚，而且至少要生两个孩子。魔法部如此考虑是因为巫师人口中的哑炮数量激增。我相信，一个名为'适吻吾师'的组织的巨大影响导致了它的最终通过。。。"伏地魔一边解释，一边注意到斯内普虽然仍在发懵，惊骇的表情却已经慢慢爬到了脸上，他赶紧补充说，"噢别这样，西弗勒斯。这很_有趣_！"

在西弗勒斯搞清楚发生了什么事之前，一个恰巧有资格主持婚礼的食死徒命令他去吻新娘。他立即顺水推舟地撒了个无伤大雅的谎话——保证愿意履行作为丈夫的职责（等等。。。这些可不是谎话）。然后拖着赫敏，窜回霍格沃茨。

X-X-X-X-X

_邓不利多办公室_

赫敏还在打哆嗦。而斯内普却态度和蔼——好吧，至少对她是。邓不利多可没能享受到这样的待遇，因为斯内普正在对着他手舞足蹈大喊大叫。不知情的人一定会以为天狼星起死回生了而不是他刚才结婚了。突然袭来的沉默和注意到斯内普的脸色戏剧性的由苍白转为绯红，她意识到听他们谈话一定会很有趣。

"你这是什么_意思_？'**汤姆总是剽窃我的创意**'！"西弗勒斯怒吼道。

"严格的说，即使还是学生的时候，他就做了一个我多年前做过的魔药课题。为什么？他在看过了放在我桌子上的_《完全傻瓜指南——如何成为贤明导师》_之后就推出了_《完全傻瓜指南——如何成为邪恶君主》_我拿不准是否应该去控告侵权。。。"针对这个问题邓不利多沉着的思考了几分钟，唯有眨眼泄漏了他明知西弗勒斯仍然坐在他面前火冒三丈的事实。直到西弗勒斯的脸变成紫色，他才决定说点什么。"噢别这样，西弗勒斯。这并没有那么糟糕。给，送你的结婚礼物。还有格兰杰小姐，不必担心，我会把你的房间安排在西弗勒斯住处的隔壁，这样你想什么时候和他偷偷摸摸做爱都可以。日安！"一边说着，将两人轰出了他的办公室。赫敏顺手打开了礼物。

一盒柠檬汁。

"去他的混蛋！"

X-X-X-X-X

A.N: 以下是我对本章的弃权声明：

伏地魔的布偶秀出自Mugglenet'的 "104 Ways to Annoy Voldemort"（强烈推荐，太搞笑了）。

Dr. Drakken这个角色出自一档名为_Kim Possible_的电视节目， 头脑交换既是其中的一段情节，我对这个名字不很确定。

西弗勒斯辱人羽毛笔的想法出自爱情小说_Unfinished Business__，_（同样值得一读，很有才气的文章）

永远在浴室中被呼叫的情节取自Genie的_Aladdin_。

最后，"作为常识，要知道。。。"是_《傲慢与偏见》_的开篇语。当然，按照我的意图修改了一下。

谢谢观赏！


	2. Chapter 2

A.N：呃。。。我很抱歉这一章写的过长。太投入了，以至比前一章长太多。没让你吃不消吧？/译者：无语流泪ing～T T/希望你喜欢！

哦！感谢所有的回复者。多谢你们的批评和建议。欢迎欣赏我的其他小说，让我的分值达到1000点！

X-X-X-X-X

这是赫敏.格兰杰一生当中的第二十七次失败事件。如果你突然与你丑陋的魔药教师结了婚，你会怎么做？不过说老实话——她望着他想，他其实没有那么难看：他的鼻子并非勾状，而是古典的罗马式；他的眼睛深邃，瞳孔漆黑而不可捉摸——一切类似的比喻在这里用都不为过。在他疲倦的扯掉宽大的长袍后，她转而审视他的身体：他虽然瘦，却不弱，肌肉匀称；臀部。。。喔。。。掌声和尖叫能说明一切。至于说他下面的魔杖。。。/译者：仁者见仁仁者见仁＝＝/ 赫敏不由得低头偷笑，或许这桩婚事并没有想象的那么糟糕。

西弗勒斯.斯内普掐着鼻梁在椅子上坐下来，他需要来杯烈酒。是的，现在，跟毛刷头的万事通小毛孩结婚了。虽说——他望着她想，把她描述为小毛孩似乎不够妥当：她仍然穿着那条只剩花边大的裙子，显出一双优美纤细的长腿；头发也没那么毛刷样，威力惊人的护发产品使它们柔顺了许多，而且迷人的鬈曲着。她的眼睛的颜色像巧克力，像肉桂——一切类似的食物比喻在这里用都不为过。她的粉红色的嘴唇像泡泡糖一样诱人（虽然西弗勒斯并不知道泡泡糖是什么东西）。她身体的曲线恰到好处。_这一切_是什么时候发生的？哦，对了，就在刚才，真他妈感谢这个拙劣的模仿写手。此时她正在低头浅笑，西弗勒斯一生当中从未见过如此惹人心动的景色（唉～真可悲）。或许这桩婚事并没有想象的那么糟糕。

西弗勒斯也许曾是个能用优秀，高尚，可敬，以及诸如此类的词来形容的人。但其实他本质上仍是个_男人_，还是一个独身了相当久的男人。他不打算放过如此美妙的机会。嘿，他甚至得到了邓不利多的批准！虽然考虑到那个家伙一向心口不一，但他不在乎了。

"赫敏，"他低沉的声音丝滑，柔软——一切类似的衣物比喻在这里用都不为过。赫敏一颤，这个家伙如此清晰的发出了她名字的每个音节。你应该想到，他在教了她七年之后应该知道如何发音。

"怎么？"

"你明白我们现在已经是夫妻了，我们有一些必须的。。。义务。"

"哦，不必担心，我已经做过准备了。"

楞住片刻（最近这种事发生的相当频繁），西弗勒斯说，"你已经？怎么会？"

"当然是因为邓不利多，多比也帮了不少忙。"

"什么？"

"别这么吃惊，你是不是不认为因为多比那么热情而且那么有经验我就会不让你做？"

"**什么？**"

"教授，为什么你对我让多比把我的行李搬到这儿来紧张的抽筋？"

"挖～哦，"西弗勒斯有些害羞的说，"我不是指那种义务。"

"你不是？"赫敏天真的回答。

想起他本打算以黑色风格引诱这个女孩，西弗勒斯把声音压低到几乎要碰到马里亚纳海沟的海底了/译者：Mariana Trench是地球上最低洼的地方/，然后冲她展开一个诱惑的微笑，"不，亲爱的。我指的是我们的。。。房事，婚约的命令。"

童贞的绯红得体的爬上赫敏的脸颊，"哦，那么，我想如果我们必须。。。"她敏捷的脱掉衬衫和裙子，所有的童贞的绯红在些许掩盖着性感的维多利亚的秘密内衣裤之外展露无余。

西弗勒斯的下巴掉了。

她慢慢的走向他，此时他决定或许应该参与进来。他向她靠近，他们近的几乎要彼此接触，深情的相望。

等等。。。"教授？"

"唔。。啊？"他似乎无力开口了。

"我们的婚礼没有婚约。"

X-X-X-X-X

陷入与西弗勒斯的婚姻中的赫敏实在是太不幸了。那个结婚法规见风使舵的没有再影响到霍格沃茨的任何人（虽然可鲁克山开始神秘的出现在洛丽丝夫人的身畔），因此她无法和任何人讨论这件事。虽然她和斯内普的房间已经以飞路粉相连，她却从来没有使用过；另一方面，西弗勒斯使用频繁，赫敏不时发觉她成套内衣中的某一样不见了。霍格莫茨的生活依然如故（好吧，在你和你的魔药教授结了婚以及处在一群能将甲鱼变茶壶的人中间尽量做到如故/译者：霍格沃茨三年级变形课的结业考试内容是茶壶变乌龟，而在哈III中赫敏抱怨她在考场上变出的乌龟像甲鱼，此处有顺序上的颠倒，不知是笔误还是作者有意为之/）。暑假即将来临，对赫敏来说这值得庆幸，因为这也许能够确保她的袜带系扣能够物归原主；这同样有利于摆脱那些纠缠着问为什么她恰恰有一条黑色的皮扣来配她的吊袜带的男生；那些问她为何没有配套胸罩的女生也将消失。对西弗勒斯来说，临近的暑假值得庆幸，因为这样他就再也不必在自己房间里见到赫敏。在见识过那些内衣后与她每天的见面都成为最难过的体验。

这样，夏季如期而至。因为父母在意大利有一个足足三个月长的牙科会议，赫敏留在了霍格沃茨。考虑到一个18岁正当盛年的人在城堡里无所事事不是什么好事，邓不利多凭借他无尽的，柠檬汁引发的智慧，命令西弗勒斯和赫敏研究调配能同时治愈狼人和预防钻心咒的魔药，这样他们才不会出乱子。

就像"我不能出任何错误"这种声明总会被证明是错误的。所以阿不思.邓不利多彻底，彻底，彻底的犯错了。

优等生赫敏.格兰杰却对此另有打算，那些性感内衣裤才是她的目的。藏在式样相当普通的（与以往相比，乳沟和花边已不在）胸罩里的时间转换器已经不再吸引眼球。这一天，西弗勒斯打算扮演扫把星，决定他们必须着手这项工作。赫敏把时间转换器掖到口袋里，打算等一下再用它去读书（以及保证本文能够顺利进行，没错，她还没有见过西弗勒斯穿内衣的样子，这不公平，她向他秀过自己的内衣，他也必须给她看看他的）。因此，赫敏和西弗勒斯整天窝在地窖，试图尽快将两个棘手的问题一并解决。他们每人驻守一个小坩埚——赫敏泰然自若的加入乌头，西弗勒斯泰然自若的加入火灰蛇蛋。就在他们调配的这档时间里，一瓶泡泡茎脓汁被西弗勒斯翻腾的袍子（他站定的时候袍子依然翻腾的事实证明了赫敏的猜测：他有用魔法）碰翻了，飞溅近他们的坩埚里。二人警觉的从开始起沫，似乎要爆炸的坩埚前退后。五分钟后什么都没有发生，俩人又凑了回去（向着坩埚也向着彼此）。

"啊，真是尖锋时刻。" 西弗勒斯嘀咕着，庆幸他的吉列锋速3/译者：Gillette Mach3Turbo，吉列公司三刃剃刀系列里的顶级产品/按时递到。

"尖锋时刻！你这个该死的白痴，如果你再干这种事，我就。。。"但是赫敏究竟打算如何对付他（而且西弗勒斯根本不想了解这个）永远不得而知了，因为赫敏的试剂突然爆炸了，猛然产生的冲击力让她的时间转换器从口袋里飞了出来。当它在空中从赫敏和西弗勒斯之间滑过时，另一副试剂也爆炸了，于是西弗勒斯被另一种混合物弄湿。两种试剂都粘到了时间转换器，它旋转着，也爆炸了（两样叠加的能量太大了）。赫敏和西弗勒斯被转换器里的沙子撒了一身，他们立即不由自主的旋转着从彼此的视野里消失了。

"西弗勒斯？"

"赫敏？"

"我们隐形了？"

"显然是这样。"

"哦。"

"一点没错。"

"等等，我看见你了，你正在显形。"

然后他也看见了赫敏。

"看起来是个没什么意义的小插曲，究竟怎么回事？"赫敏看起来有点气恼。

"我不知道。"

他们一起耸耸肩，"哦，咱们。。。"

这一次他们真的一起消失了。

X-X-X-X-X

赫敏对这种天旋地转的感觉再熟悉不过。拼命控制着要吐的冲动（这多少有些奇怪，但没法不小心，因为也许一些凭空出现的呕吐物会溅得某个十八世纪的人满头满脸。）她闭上眼睛，拼命希望落到某个时间上，**赶快**——随便什么时间都好。

她很遗憾这个愿望实得有些迟。

她落在坚硬的石头地板上，被自己的袍子绊倒——他们至少可以给她垫个地毯吧？这个降落几跌伤她的屁股。她站起来掸掉身上的灰尘，迅速观察周围，以判断究竟处在麻瓜世界还是巫师世界。等等。。。那副肖像里和水仙女们在一起的不是卡多根爵士么？赫敏的脑袋转换着角度，几乎要失去平衡。她甚至没能搞明白到那些穿着铠甲的人怎么可以扭成那种姿势，喔喔喔喔。。。真恶心。。。不用说他又在指手画脚，要求走廊的每个女生都回自己的教室去。不过那图画怎么发疯都无关紧要，可以确定的是她仍呆在霍格莫茨。现在，得去校长办公室，但愿校长仍是邓不利多，但愿他的脑子还没给柠檬糖腌坏。

但没等她走出五步，就发现自己迎面（好吧，迎鼻）遇上了——不是别人，正是年轻的西弗勒斯.斯内普。仍旧是棒透了的高挑，黑暗，他的头发现在看上去并不油腻，反而难以置信的顺泽光滑。他的眼睛依然惊人的深邃，却闪耀着善良温暖的光芒，这种光芒在他打量赫敏时尤其明显。

"你是谁呢？"他试图压低声音。

赫敏低下头，掩饰抑止不住的笑容。如果把他未来的梦幻般的声音比作雪崩，那这会儿的还不如小石头掉在地上。虽然，那天鹅绒般光滑的音色一如既往，也许那低吟是将来才有的。

迅速审视了一下形势，她发现自己正穿着一件学生样的旧蓝袍子。赫敏觉得眼下最佳方案是装成一个新生，这样会更有利于得到和西弗勒斯亲热的机会——现在的这个与长大的那个面无表情的家伙相比起来更可爱。时间不多了，她带着迷人的微笑，曼声开口。

"我是一名新来的学生。不知你是否愿意要我？。。。"

赫敏不怀好意的笑着，她差不多看到他领略到她的暗示并且在做激烈的思想斗争。事实上他的脸色正在逐渐变红，目光中的贪婪也越来越明显，她知道她搞定了。

"。。。在你的带领下去校长办公室，就这样。"

西弗勒斯立马泄了气（从头到脚，以及袍子前端），但还是同意了。无论如何，这个女孩有能力做个斯莱特林。这样会更有利于得到和她亲热的机会。

_15__分钟后，邓不利多办公室_

"。。。情况就是这样。"赫敏叙述完毕。

如果她希望见到一个还没中冰镇柠檬汁毒的校长，那只能彻底失望了。让人不得不怀疑他怎么会是那个让伏地魔胆寒的万能无敌的人。这还不算，快乐的校长看起来正在吃一种让赫敏无比恐惧的巧克力饼，也许它的功能和伏地魔有一拼。赫敏确信得知邓不利多最心爱的袜子上有闪亮的贝蒂娃娃是让她今生最惊恐的消息。

"呃，我亲爱的，非常不幸我现在没有办法把你送回到你原先的时间里。所以你可以先在这里消遣消遣，到处走走，见见这儿的人，如你所愿的跟西弗勒斯亲热亲热，寻寻开心！但是不要破坏时间规则，好吗？因为那会很麻烦。现在，干吗不让斯内普先生带你去上魔药课？显然他在门后偷听到了你来自未来。"

赫敏耸耸肩，这看起来是个可行的主意。

_地窖，魔药课_

"斯内普先生，你迟到了！" Wibblewobble/ 译者：可能出自英国人Howard R. Garis在1912年发表的一本童话"Lulu, Alice and Jimmie Wibblewobble"，Mrs.Wibblewobble是一只鸭子太太/教授训斥道，西弗勒斯洋洋得意的（而且性感的，赫敏在心里补充）递上邓不利多解释他的迟到和赫敏的出席的纸条。

"好的，同学们，我们现在有一位新学生——Helen Meadows小姐。因为别人都已经有了搭档，所以你们两个要合作完成这个任务。你们有一个月的时间选择药剂，写一篇5英尺长的论文，然后配置出来等待评分。"

赫敏和西弗勒斯点头表示明白，然后走到坩埚前。

"我想做'上帝啊只有以我狂野的才干才能做出的难以置信复杂无比的魔药' ！"西弗勒斯和赫敏异口同声的宣布。

定住片刻。

"挖，你很擅长魔药？"西弗勒斯真切的表示吃惊。

"挖，你也很擅长魔药？"赫敏和他相反。

"太——棒了，这就意味着我们能和谐相处。想亲热么？"

"现在不行，我现在必须先装作得了重病，然后你就可以照顾我然后就会有充足的时间相处。"

"哦，那样太慢了。西弗勒斯抗议。

"那么。。。你没从危难中拯救过我，也没帮我脱离过痛苦。。。你什么都没做我怎能和你亲热？"赫敏焦躁的说，因为她实在很想马上开始。

西弗勒斯想了一会儿，迅速掏出魔杖，小声念了个恶咒，使得赫敏全身长出疹子。

"该死的干吗？"

"别担心，我来救你！"说着，他念出了解咒。于是赫敏恢复了她美丽，光滑，无暇的肌肤。

"哦，我的英雄！"

"我们现在可以亲热了么？"

X-X-X-X-X

从此，西弗勒斯与赫敏坠入爱河。他们如胶似漆，在禁林里约会，在三把扫帚酒吧里分享一杯黄油啤酒，他们游览伦敦，巴黎，罗马，看遍了世界14大奇迹（包括麻瓜世界的和巫师世界的），他们去北极看极光，在霍格沃茨所能找到的（以及一些不怎么为人知的）每个角落和教室里亲昵。西弗勒斯非常开心，因为女孩子追来的很容易；赫敏非常开心，因为男朋友钓来的很容易。

一切都是完美的甜蜜，知道有一天邓不利多把赫敏叫进自己的办公室。

_垃圾_，赫敏想，_他知道我对那些内衣做了什么了么？_

"亲爱的，你将欣慰的发现我们已经不可思议的找到了送你回家的方法！这非常复杂，包括一只从魔法部偷来的时间转换器，一副按照罗伊纳·拉文克劳的原始配方配置的极其复杂的魔药，以及柠檬汁。"邓不利多宣告说。

_家？哦，没错，未来，我来的地方，对——_

"所以。。。我现在就得走了么？"

"是！这个，喝下去！"邓不利多叫着把一剂药灌下她的喉咙。

"**不！我还没有跟西弗勒斯道别！**"赫敏奔出办公室，穿过走廊和幽灵，在楼梯上来回奔跑地到处找他。在她搜索过最后一个地点她找到了西弗勒斯。赫敏努力把后者显然在试图将自己在湖边晒黑的行为值得研究的想法抛出脑外。

"赫敏？亲爱的甜心宝贝蜜糖snoogly-woogly/译者：不会翻～/出什么事了？"

"西弗勒斯。。。是时候了。"

"去跳迪斯科？好的——"，西弗勒斯高兴的说，拉开架势跳起迷人的舞步。

"不，没时间跳迪斯科了，亲爱的，"赫敏嘘声道，"时间到了。。。我该走了。"

西弗勒斯像是是被她的话重重踩了一脚，那样子像是嫌义肢不够多——这样坏掉的脚趾可以列上计划了。"但是。。。但是。。。"

"西弗勒斯，永远不要忘记我爱你。"赫敏轻轻的说道。

他们绝望的接吻，试图在激情里寻求安慰，对西弗勒斯而言，午餐有苹果派供应也会达到以上效果。他们热烈的拥抱在一起的样子在未来的二十年里成为世界各地的情人效仿的典范（除了未来的他们自己，还没有人能学到家）。

"赫敏？赫敏，不要离开我！"西弗勒斯哭喊着，扑空了，她正在他手臂间慢慢消失，

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO！"西弗勒斯绝望的大叫，努力不去想达斯.维德获得奥斯卡是因为"大多数的O令人绝望的痛苦"/ 译者：Darth Vader，星战人物，这话本意其实是说大多数的奥斯卡(O's)之所以获奖都因为有悲剧成分，教授在这里附会了一下/，"回来，赫敏，求你回来！"

时间一分一秒的过去，但西弗勒斯仍在等待。

继续等待。

继续等待。

继续等待。

继续等待。

继续等待。

继续等待。

继续。。。然后西弗勒斯起身去餐厅，希望苹果派能多一些。

X-X-X-X-X

西弗勒斯.斯内普在壁橱里。

而且这很不舒服。抽屉上所有可用的挂钩上挂着装饰着粉红色的翎毛，带亮片的黑色网状紧身衣。从而给他的不适加了好几个数量级。西弗勒斯觉得它们就是用来煽风点火的。

无论如何，除了想知道这些东西怎么挂在这里，你也许还想知道为什么西弗勒斯会在壁橱里。

_事件回放_

西弗勒斯在穿越时空时同样经历了翻江倒海的G级暴力伤害。与赫敏不同的是他并不顾忌影响到什么人，因此尽情的抖空他的胃。这看起来挺有帮助，当他从嘴里吐完最后一点东西时，他跌撞到了坚硬的石头地板。

_哎哟。。。我可怜的屁股。。。_

迅速意识到自己委顿在地的狼狈相，药剂师迅速整好身上的袍子，粉饰出一个冷笑挂到脸上，审视了一下周围的环境。毫无疑问，他立刻分辨出了这就是他大半辈子的生活所在地霍格沃茨。

_但愿，但愿，**但愿**我这是在未来！_

西弗勒斯的过去，如你们知道的那样，并没有什么让他乐意回味的。从他那活脱脱从苏斯博士的故事里跳出来的棕仙般的/译者：Dr. Seuss，美国最负盛名的儿童文学作家，他写的故事中的人物大多荒诞怪异/父母开始，到活脱脱一个有酒精甘草棒和全多味豆癖的伏地魔，到四人组——他们只是疯了而已。

基本上，西弗勒斯的人生可以用来拍禁毒公益广告。

这些让西弗勒斯痛苦的强行回忆已经够了。为了尽量避免让人看见，他哼着小调，风风火火的的大步向邓不利办公室走去。毫无悬念的赶到办公室，他花了十分钟猜出口令（邓不利多的吹宝超级泡泡糖），闪进这间熟悉的环形办公室。

"阿不思！"

几分钟后，一切情形都弄明白了。西弗勒斯无比感恩的确认，他的确来到了未来。而且阿不思有把握立即将他送回他自己的时间上去，他随即为自己的智慧狂笑了几分钟。就在西弗勒斯几乎要丧失耐性时，一个熟悉的声音在楼梯上回响起来。

"阿不思！"

_嘿。。。那声音象是我的。。。_

"那**是**你，西弗勒斯！"阿不思尖叫，西弗勒斯怀疑阿不思是否又去读那些精神（西弗勒斯的看法是心理）指导书了。但还没等他指出这一点，阿不思又开口了，"快！赶紧躲到壁橱里！未来的你不会看到你在这儿！"

然后我们再回来看壁橱里的西弗勒斯。

壁橱上恰巧有一个小洞，可以清楚的看到外面正在发生的一切。而且所发生的要比打量那些女式毛皮有趣的多。

西弗勒斯.斯内普看到一个他自己正在愤怒的咆哮，身上粘着糊状的荧光笔（虽然他不知道什么是荧光笔）颜色的东西。真有趣，他在怒骂的同时似乎加上了迪斯科舞步，打着响指。

然而，更有趣的是那个随着未来的西弗勒斯进来的女人。她有着妖冶的体态，金褐色的头发，以及可爱的荧光黏液。她敞开的黑袍中露出合身的白色衬衫和黑裙（上帝拒绝让她穿其他的服饰），还有。。。及膝长皮靴？

西弗勒斯即刻意识到自己在壁橱里，因为他发现毛皮上已经粘上了自己的口水并且已经被他修长雅致，苍白有力的手指下意识的扯碎了。

变态。

这个女人试着让未来的西弗勒斯闭嘴，然后向校长解释西弗勒斯刚才的舞步不是重点；重点是半空中突然落下了一堆呕吐物在他身上并且他认定这是一个恶作剧。

啊～这就是那些东西的落脚点。

这个女人相尽办法抚慰未来的西弗勒斯（包括粘到他的嘴唇上），这让西弗勒斯对她突然有一种不安的熟悉。其实。。。她看起来很像他祖母的算命人的外甥女的表兄的姐姐的好朋友！但是等等。。。那个人是黑头发，要把它们弄直可不容易——这一点让他仿佛被板砖狠狠的（以及翎毛）拍到。那是赫敏.格兰杰！该死，她什么时候变成这样了？

西弗勒斯脑后的一个细小的声音向他指出，她其实跟在他自己的时间里的那个很相似。针对这个意见他考虑了几分钟，然后又考虑了几分钟，然后又考虑了几分钟。然后猛地回到现实中来，或者说未来中来——无所谓怎么说啦。

"赫敏，我不能承受这个！学生们不再尊重我了。我。。。我。。。或许我得走了。"未来的西弗勒斯看起来很沮丧。

未来的但也有可能是现在的赫敏温柔的用手臂环住他。"西弗勒斯。。。他们当然，甚至比从前更尊重你。最重要的是，我尊重你，而且爱你。别再难过了好么，听话好么？"

未来的西弗勒斯和赫敏深情的相望着，然后未来的西弗勒斯揽过她，深深的，感激的一吻。"我也爱你，赫敏。"

壁橱里的西弗勒斯有一种滑稽的感觉。也许是嫉妒，或者羡慕，他希望他也可以拥有这些。

等一下。。。

未来的他和赫敏之间发生了这些，那么这就意味着。。。

很幸运，这对未来的情侣终于离开了邓不利多的办公室，因为有一个身上粘满粉红色的羽毛的疯子突然从壁橱里跑出来，说他要回去，**现在就要**。邓不利多大大担忧，如果西弗勒斯继续呆下去，不知其余那些美丽的翎毛会怎样，于是将时间转换器掷给他。随着飞快的一声嗤响，西弗勒斯消失了。

_与此同时，走廊上。。。_

"西弗勒斯，亲爱的，我觉得你的身手不如当年做间谍时灵便了呢。"

"亲爱的。。。你还记得这些。但是，这种行为跟间谍没有什么相似的地方。。。也许我是该锻炼了？"

"哦，我很乐意帮忙。"

"太好了，我想我们在结局还剩一点戏要排。。。"

X-X-X-X-X

这一次，当赫敏被她的袍子绊倒时，温暖而柔软取代了坚硬和冰冷。_嗯。。。也许有人在听我说。_她睁开眼睛，只看到一双惟有西弗勒斯.斯内普才有的深邃黑暗而又温暖的眼睛。

"西弗勒斯。。。"赫敏轻声道。

"赫敏。。。"他的呼唤同样温柔。

时间停滞了。

然后他们的嘴唇终于触到了一起。当然，事实上他们已经这样作过很多次了，但是你明白我指的是什么。

就这样，西弗勒斯与赫敏幸福的永远生活在（而且腻在）一起。

X-X-X-X-X

弃权声明：

赫敏回到过去所用的名字，想法来自特洛伊神话，因为美女海伦的女儿就叫赫敏。另外，meadow的意思与格兰杰相同/译者：同为村庄/。

世界几大奇迹的想法来自Eoin Colfer'的_Artemis Fowl and the Opal Deception._

我想snoogly-woogly应该是_Monster's_里面，Mike起的昵称。

多谢观赏。


End file.
